You Complete Me
by Seraphic Desire
Summary: S5After the long hardship of the Prince and his companions, a new journey awaits the Prince to discover his heart's desire. However Euram Barows has yet again formed another absurd plan in taking the Barows' name back. PrinceLyonPrinceLuserina
1. Mother's Death

**Suikoden V**

**-You Complete Me-**

by Seraphic Desire

**Chapter I**

**I don't own Suikoden V, but I own this story so don't sue! **

**Note: This is my first fanfic in Suikoden so pls. don't be too harsh. ( - -')**

The room was awfully dark; a half-opened curtain was all that could provide her the sufficient light she needed. Turning on the lights of the room would be too much for her eyes to bear. It wasn't because she just woke up from quite a long rest but it was the pain of loss that brought her to sickness. She felt alone each and every day that passed. The death of her first son was something she couldn't abide but someone gave her a shed of hope to stand the enduring pain. Her daughter was whom she needed but she left. She would have been able to get over it but the frivolous plans of her husband made her lovely daughter leave.

She understood the reason why Luserina left but her husband did something outrageously wrong. She would have done something to help stop this nonsense but it was too late. The man he once loved was killed by the bearer of the Twilight Rune, Lady Sialeeds. It could have been worse but still a tinge of ache dashed to her heart. Everything was falling apart and she doesn't know whether she could actually make it. "It's….time…"

"Lady Luserina, a messenger just arrived from Rainwall.He wishes to speak with you. I think it's something important." Chuck informed outside the lady's room.

The door opened revealing a long-haired blonde girl with a ribbon tied on it. She was always told to be lovely and it is true. She looks beautiful and wore a lovely light-pink dress which is suitable for the title but this time the smile that's usually seen in her face faded away. She knew what it was all about. It had something to do with her mother. Her heart felt like melting. She stared sadly at the tall looking man in front of her.

"Is there something wrong milady?"

"It's mother…" she walked passed the hall into the door. There a terrible news was waiting for her and she hesitated to come nearer but she had to.

She breathed deeply before she could ask, "What is it?"

* * *

The door opened before her and attendants were standing in line as she walked past them. They were all wearing poignant faces and this made it more heartbreaking for her. Each attendant she passed gave her a slight bow. She stopped before she could even walk up the stairway. Then without a minute to spare, she went up with her head down and as her heart pounded. When she looked up, there she was standing in front of her room. Her hand reached in and she herself followed. A body was laying stagnant on the bed and breathing hard, it was her mother…dying. 

"Mother!" She ran to her mother's side and looked upon her face, their eyes staring at each other. "Luserina…" her mother murmured with effort. Speaking was something she could hardly do since yesterday.

She looked up to the man standing beside them and tears started flowing down her eyes, "Isn't there anything…?" before she could even finish the doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do anything else to save her. She's too fragile to be even moved to the nearest clinic and we can't tell what caused her sickness. It's too risky to treat her with anything inappropriate. Now, I think I should leave both of you alone…" Murad left carrying his medical supplies and was distressed of the love given by the mother and daughter through their eyes.

Luserina cried in front of her.

Tears of her daughter that fell on her sheets was something she didn't want to even see but she knew it also hurts for a child to see her mother dying. She wanted to hug her but her skinny body was too heavy for her to move. She attempted to move her hand to her duaghter's head but she couldn't; it just moved slightly.

Luserina looked again at her mother and wiped her tears as she thought she saw her mom's hand move. She understood her.

She stood up from kneeling too long and took the covers up and lay down beside her. She hugged her and didn't let go off her. She wanted to make this moment with her. She felt her mother's undernourished body breathe large amounts of air and it felt dreadful to feel her mother's last breaths. Then she suddenly felt her heart pound…then again….and again….

A rough but silently words came out from her mother's mouth.

"Be….strong…my child……"

Then her heart pounded again.

It was done.

She closed her eyes and slept her heart from tears.

* * *

-Sun Palace- 

Starry nights were like dreams to the girl gazing up in the skies above outside the porch. It seemed like it was just yesterday when they came out victorious from the battles they have encountered to save the Sun Rune and the Princess. It was also just like yesterday when the Prince held her hand when the final battle was done. She felt grateful when she was appointed as one of the Queen's Knights. Being with Miakis and Kyle was wonderful especially with the Prince as their Commander.

The Princess was going to have the Coronation Ceremony again and this time was to celebrate it, not grieve at it like in a funeral. Then her mind wandered again to him, the Prince.

"What am I thinking? He's the Prince and he's very important to me…to us! But…"

Then suddenly a knock went to her door and came in an attendant. "Excuse me Lady Lyon but the Prince asked for you in the Guard Room."

"Uhmm…Oh…thank you." She bowed and this surprised the attendant and bowed too and left.

She still wasn't used with the bowing though. "Prince!"

She ran fasttowards the Guard Room and as she opened the room, she came in struggling for air. "Is there something wrong?"

She felt someone pat her back and looked up seeing the Prince. "No, we were just having a meeting."

She noticed Miakis and Kyle were also looking at her. This was embarrassing.

"You're overreacting Lyon! Still not used being without the Prince?" Miakis teased her.

"I didn't know there was going to be a meeting!"

"How about babysitting him again?"

"Okay..okay stop it with the teasing Miakis! She's just not used to it yet!" Kyle interrupted.

"Beside we should be grateful to have her with us." Seraphim added.

Lyon looked at him and felt the sincerity in his eyes. She blushed as he in turn looked at her too.

"This is the Queen's Knight meeting, isn't it?" Kyle asked as he saw the "staring" situation.

"Yeah. Why did you ask?" Prince Seraphim turned at him and asked this time.

"Coz it doesn't seem like it."

silence...

"So about the Coronation Ceremony…." Miakis intervened.

**That's it for the first chapter….if ever I'll get reviews, I'll update as soon as I can! **


	2. Star Gazing

**Suikoden V**

**-You Complete Me-**

by Seraphic Desire

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope my story would be quite something though I know it wouldn't be that perfect. _

_Oh and my sister sent me a review using my account...I'd like to thank her even though she's supposed to use her own pen name._

_Well this is my first Suikoden fanfic…_

_I hope you'll like this chapter! _

_I've been playing this game for a while now but still I keep on getting the ending wherein Lyon dies, isn't there any endings where she doesn't die? It's been breaking my heart ever since coz' I really want Prince and Lyon to get together in the end. _

_**Chapter II**_

**-Don't sue coz' I own this story just not Suikoden!-**

The meeting just ended. Everyone was about to return to their chambers when suddenly someone came in running to them. It was Chuck.

"Oh, hi Chuck! Good evening…?" Lyon greeted him but she knew he wasn't about to say something good.

"What is it Chuck?" Miakis asked with concern.

He took a deep breath before he could speak, "Its milady. I just wanted all of you to know that she's in Rainwall because her mother passed away."

"That's horrible!"

"We're so sorry Chuck…"

"No, it's okay. It's just that I don't know if Lady Luserina is able to take this."

"Prince?" Lyon felt terrible for Luserina's loss.

Seraphim nodded. "We'll send our deepest sympathies to her once she arrives tomorrow. Thank you, Chuck."

Chuck bowed and left.

Kyle yawned loudly. "I feel kinda sorry for the girl. First, Salum and Euram do something wrong and then Salum dies. Now, her mother dies too? That's so sad. -_Yawn- _I think I'm heading back to my room."

"Good night Ladies! You too Prince…" Kyle left three of them in the dark hall. It was obvious that it was almost midnight and everyone was already having their night's sleep.

"I guess I have to go too," Seraphim said.

"Ugh..uhmm…" Lyon was about to ask if she would have to walk him to his room but then she remembered she wasn't his bodyguard anymore. Then came a pat on her back. "Don't worry…I'll go with you. Besides my room's just beside yours," Miakis butted in.

"Good night then," the Prince turned and walks off towards his room.

Lyon sighed.

"Hey don't do that you're starting to sound like Bernadette," Miakis told her.

* * *

-Rainwall- 

A lovely girl came walking down the stairway and attendants couldn't tell how sorry they were for her. Without even talking, they knew how it took a great big hole in the young woman's heart. If getting to lose someone important is what you'd like to happen, then you must be crazy since we all know that would be devastating.

A shade of light passed through her eyes as her mother's last words came back in her head again. '_Be….strong…my child..' _

She didn't want to leave yet as to do the preparations for her mother's burial ceremony. She knew her brother couldn't help her with this as seeing that he's not even with them.

'_How could he? Even when its mother's death can't he show up for a bit of respect?'_ As she got down to the last step was she able to say a word.

"Hasn't Euram visited her?" she asked one of the attendants.

"Uhh…umm..no milady," the attendant replied and quite stunned by the mentioning of Euram Barows and what might she react by her answer.

She simply took it and continued walking to the door and as she stopped right in front of it. She held out her hand asking herself if she does want to go outside or not but instead she hesitated. She walked back and stared at the stairs. She took a step up and decided to go to her room.

-Sun Palace-

The morning haze hasn't burned off yet but the incessant chirping of birds outside her room and the leaves rustling were the first things she heard. Lymsleia's room looked quite different now since Lyon occupied it. The soft pastel colored walls made the room comfortable enough for her to feel relaxed. The used-to-be large windows were reconstructed into a beautiful porch. Actually almost the entire palace had been reconstructed. Most were repainted and some rooms were added for guests. But still, of all the places her most favorite was the porch.

She thought if was too much for her to have a nicer-looking room compared to Miakis'. Miakis on the other hand, understood why but Lyon didn't actually get it. She was chosen by the Twilight Rune but 'that doesn't change anything, does it?' She always had this question every time she thought of it.

She reached for her blanket and clasped her hands on it and sat upright. She yawned and went directly on the porch to open the curtains closing it. There she took a deep breath and smelled the fresh morning air. "Tomorrow night is the night!"

She turned around and went in the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. As she wiped her face with her face towel, a thought went to her mind and found herself dumbfounded by it. "What am I going to wear?"

This was a different formality and every important celebration was needed to be taken seriously.

"Miakis!"

* * *

-An hour later- 

A girl quickly went outside her room and seems to be running towards the next room, the used-to-be Sialeed's room. She went in and turned only to see Miakis' room in quite a mess. Shirts and dresses were lying on the floor untidily.

"Lyon!" Miakis appeared from her side looking a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, that's fine. I was looking for something to wear tomorrow night but then Princess said that someone will come to design our clothes. I guess you were here about that too, huh?"

Lyon nodded with a smile, "Then we'll just have to wait."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Sol-falena was quite busy doing preparations for the ceremony to take place in the Sun Palace. The nobles and the lowly were in terms of understanding and setting asides their status was done after the release of gladiators through Prince Seraphim's orders as justice for the people. But still, the royalty are looked up to because of their high standards, rights and their great contributions of improvement in the Queendom of Falena. 

Other allies such as Raftleet, Lordlake, even Armes and others were excited of the grand celebration. Their being together once in the Dawn Celestial Palace brought each and every one of them with strong ties that when Ceras Lake Ruins were again returned to its original state, they had to head back to their homes. Now the Coronation Ceremony would be an opportunity for old friends to once again gather and reminisce the times they all shared.

However a group of three was having an awfully loud conversation, even though it's more of an argument between the two, which had the townspeople's attention as they passed. It was an annoyance to the fact that everyone had their priority fixed for tomorrow's revered event.

"Well you started it Roy!"

"No I wouldn't have if you didn't throw it to me!"

"I did say heads up! I guess people here are just so deaf!" Faylen shouted right into his ear and ladies were appalled as to think that they were the ones she meant to be deaf.

"Uhmm… she didn't mean to…they're just..uhh…stupid! Please don't mind them!" Faylon shook his head and hands feeling humiliated for the two who kept on fighting all noon.

"Would you just shut up?" Roy shouted.

"You shut up! You started it!"

"Would you two please stop fighting?"

"We're not fighting! We're having a creative conversation!" Faylen said to her brother.

"Ha! Conversation? Whatever!" Roy folded his arms and continued walking.

At last, the commotion between the two ended but then again having both Roy and Faylen fuming was hard for Faylon to stand. He didn't want to see his friend and her sister having such a troublesome connection because of this and to think that maybe both of them would turn out to be more than what they seem to be. Even though Lyon was the sweetie Roy always had his eyes on, Faylon still felt that maybe there is something like a correlation deep inside him and Faylen that they just didn't notice yet.

As the group entered the Sun Palace some guards observed the livid faces except Faylon's and they knew what came to pass between the two. They were often like this for the past few weeks; fighting, shouting or just plain talking too loud. It was a bit of nuisance but then they couldn't do anything about it. The more they try to get between them, the more they get infuriated by it so as to calm things down; leaving them be would be better.

Lucretia came greeting them with a pleasant afternoon. Knowing of what's happening, she gave them an intent look while fanning herself.

"Try having a docile conversation instead, the chance could fritter away…" she said leaving them confused.

"What's with her?" Roy asked with a smirk.

Faylen rolled her eyes and Roy noticed this making him walk a few steps away angrily. He kept on grumbling until he bumped on someone quite pinkish, it was Josephine.

"Watch where you're going!" he shouted.

"Well excuse me. Someone with no fashion intuiting should be the one who should apologize to me besides I'm a fashion diva!"

"I'm not in a good mood right now Josephinefasho-what!" he left leaving all of them behind and still grumbling.

"Hmph! Talk about unfashionable trying-to-look-like-the-prince Roy!" she turned and tried to look as if she didn't care and fanned herself like the usual similar to Lucretia. "Good thing the prince has better taste in fashion than he is!"

Faylen seemed to have dropped the angry look when Roy left even though she was still mad about what happened. But come to think of it, she felt rather bad about it than mad. She went to Josephine followed by Faylon knowing what Roy just did. Faylon apologized of Roy's actions while she took sides with Josephine.

"Forget about Roy! He's just so stupid to even care!" Faylen said in anger but actually she didn't really mean this.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Josephine agreed. "Hmm…what are you wearing? You obviously need some help with that."

"Of what?" Faylen didn't get what she meant.

'I did finish my work here.' She thought. "Come, I'll bloom you into a flower!" she grabbed Faylen's hand and told Faylon to wait instead.

He just shrugged and went to look for Roy to appease him of what happened but then he wasn't anywhere. He decided to go to the kitchen only to find himself craving for food. There he saw Nikea.

"Hey Faylon! How about a rematch?"

"Aww...I'm hungry right now. Can't you find anyone else to fight with?"

She laughed. "I meant an eating rematch. I won't let you win this time!"

"Fine!"

* * *

Lyon was yet again spending her time on her porch. Thinking of what she needs to think and the stars shining in the dark night sky helped her wander as far as she could go. In a few more minutes dinner would be ready but she'd prefer staying. Then someone knocked on her door and came in. 

She thought it was an attendant but as she turned it was someone else, the least she expected after daydreaming under the stars.

"Prince!" she stared at him as he smiled then went back to reality and remembered to bow in respect but before she could do this he stopped her.

"You don't need to Lyon."

"But..But you're the Commander and," he stopped her again.

"No buts!"

She gave him a pout then both of them laughed.

Everything seemed peaceful for a moment. Lyon was waiting for him to say something and so did Seraphim. It was the first time ever that silence grew when both of them were alone. For her, it felt like she's beginning to get deaf but she didn't know what to say.

'_What am I deaf and mute at the same time? Think Lyon! Think!' _

"It feels like it was just yesterday when all of us were traveling…"

"Prince…" she said as memories that flooded her mind with Georg and Lady Sialeeds. She felt sad of the thought that Lady Sialeeds already died and more of it because she was Seraphim's aunt.

"I wonder how Georg is doing," he continued as he looked up while Lyon looked at him.

"I bet he's doing fine," Lyon answered.

Silence was brewing yet again.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?"

She nodded, "And I'm really excited already," Lyon smiled at him. Two blue eyes met, gazing longingly at each other until Lyon turned.

"That's good," Seraphim replied to her answer even though it took him long before he actually said it.

Then a knock went to the door.

Both of them turned and came in Roy.

"Oh, hi Roy," Lyon greeted him with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Roy suddenly asked and felt like punching him but he knew he shouldn't. '_If only you weren't the Prince, I would have...urghh!'_

"Don't worry… I have to leave anyway," Seraphim said. "Dinner's ready though. I'll just go ahead," he looked at Lyon, both remembering the moment they shared when they gazed through each other's eyes. He left leaving her with Roy.

Lyon turned at Roy, "What is it Roy?"

"Nothing sweetie, I just came by to see you." He replied as he stood smiling.

Lyon sighed. '_I really should stop sighing...'_


	3. The Preparation

**You Complete Me**

By Seraphic Desire

_**Chapter III**_

**I don't own Suikoden but I own this story!**

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**I hope you'll like this chapter.**_

_**I'd like to thank Pacifist for the information on how to get the good ending part in the game. I'm still working on it though its not that easy. **_

_**These past few weeks have been tough for me since school seems like it just started a month ago and it's hard to keep a regular update on my fanfic stories. Even though I really want to finish this story fast, I couldn't. Unfortunately I still have piles of homework left to do, so that means I have more things to do than continue writing here, but because of the fervidness I'm having of this Suikoden fanfic, I'm always allotting time to go on with this coz' I really want to share what I want to happen between the Prince and the other characters. **_

It was almost time. Trumpets were blown to signal the start of the event. People were heading to the Sun Palace while others were still heading for Falena itself. Everyone seems excited.

In about an hour the sun is about to set and people will be arriving at the palace. Soon the coronation ceremony will begin, and the awaited event will present the prominence of the new Queen and the Commander of the Queen's Knights.

-Hours before Sunset in Rainwall-

_A loud bash came from downstairs. She hurriedly went outside of her room and looked down from the stairway. It was no other than her atypical brother. Their eyes met coldly from afar. Luserina calmly hurried her flight downward with the delicate gown her mother has worn during her youth. Then as she walked near him, attendants seemed nervous._

_"How could you arrive in such overdue time, Euram!"_

_With such an erratic welcome, gasps came from behind. It was logical that their mistress would give a hard greeting to Euram but they never thought that there would be a time when she won't look like she usually does. She wasn't like that. Ever since she was a little girl, she always takes things for the good rather than with complaints. But then maybe this was something they should just take into consideration._

_"Luserina! Uh..my dear lovely sister, I was…I was doing something very e-essential."_

_Luserina squint her eyes with anger. Euram, himself, was appalled by her sister's reaction. It was a bit creepy thinking that he never thought that his sister would be like this._

_"Essential! More important than mother? How could you?" She took herself back from anger and instead formed fists while tears started flowing down her eyes. She looked back and ran upstairs. Everything seems to be blank._

_He bit his lip as he felt the tension pushing him. Then he followed._

-Preparation-

Footsteps and hoofing of chariot horses were heard as people came nearer in the palace.

Candles were lit silently one by one and a beautiful chandelier brilliantly emphasized the light-colored walls. The hall still needed finishing touches as prepared for the ceremony and for the celebration that will take place right after it.

Maid-servants, chefs, patrol guards and other attendants suddenly cleared the way and signaled the end of preparation. Patrol guards marched their way from the front entrance doors to the gates of the palace. Maids on the other hand lined themselves just at the sides of the door. Then two front guards blew their trumpets. This time it's about to begin.

Chariots, nobles and other common people waited for the gates to open and without a minute to spare, a loud bulge came. The golden gates of the palace made its way of welcoming.

-Sun Palace-

A breeze broke the stillness and fanned her cheek as she sat. It chilled her for a moment and realized the darkening sky as crickets chirped. She was looking at herself in the mirror, quite unsure if she looks fine while she hummed a wonderful melody.

She took her brush and gently combed her hair. It was longer than it looked a year ago and remembered how longer it would be without tying it. Her fingers strolled and lightly pulled the ties off her dark blue hair. A reflection revealed someone as if she didn't know but somehow familiar. It's been ages since she looked herself in a mirror with her hair freely falling at the back of her shoulders and it made her feel a bit different. A tinge of excitement came to her.

"Lady Lyon, the ceremony is about to start in a few minutes," someone knocked out the door.

She stood up and tied her hair again in a hurry. Then rashly turned to take a peek again at herself in the mirror. Seeing her Queen's Knight attire to be in order, she went for the door only to see a young maid in a distance. She hastily ran beside her and walked with her.

"Thanks for reminding me," she said startling the young girl.

"Oh, Lady Lyon!" The girl bowed in respect.

Lyon in turn shook her hands, "You don't need to **Linnet** besides we see each other day by day and you're a friend to me."

She's two years younger than Lyon but already working in the palace at such a young age. Her crimson hair tied in a bun and her russet-colored eyes matched. Even though she looks nice, Lyon noticed the sadness that stained her heart. It was the very same sadness that wailed inside her. Both lost their parents but on Linnet's case, it was harder to accept because she was able to live with them even for just a few years, and missing someone you love is painful. It scars you slowly and longer each time passes by. Lyon on the other hand never met her parents but she knows what it feels like.

The young girl standing neatly blushed at this statement. "Uh..Uhm..T-Thank you," she smiled at Lyon.

Lyon smiled back and hurried off down the stairs. She immediately had a hunch of the need to go to the Guard's Room first. As she saw the door, a hand suddenly took the knob before she could even hold it.

A figure of a young man wearing a black-and-white attire somewhat similar to a Queen's Knight took shape behind her and it was no doubt that it the Prince of Falena or the new Commander of the Queen's Knights. Seraphim had that title by Lymsleia's approval, ever since he saved the whole queendom. However, today he shall bear that title with the Sun's divine blessing along with his sister. But to the girl standing near him, he's more than a prince like in fairytales or a Commander of the Queen's Knights.

"Ladies first," the silver-haired boy gestured as he offered her the door.

Lyon went inside and remembered that this meeting was to be of caution for the event about to happen. But still she blushed about thinking that somehow the Prince didn't only see her as someone who was his bodyguard, a knight's apprentice or a Queen's Knight but actually a lady.

As Lyon entered, she thought that Miakis or Kyle would get in the room before her but then again assumptions aren't always correct. She turned back to the prince and before she could even speak, Seraphim started the conversation first with a smile, "How decent it is for our Queen's Knight Lyon to arrive early than what I have expected."

She looked at the pair of sapphire orbs that gazed at her and answered the question in a 'going-with-the-flow" way, "Oh then how is it possible for the Prince and Commander of the Queen's Knights to act so upright in front of his old acquaintance?"

She heard the guy gave a laugh with a snort, "So…acquaintance, huh?" She felt embarrassed with the question and started to stutter, "I-I...I didn't…"

"Hey, don't worry I was just joking."

For a minute there she thought she would end up like a sore loser but instead she didn't. She bent her head down and took a deep breath for relief.

"Well you're a bit early today than usual," Seraphim said as he folded his arms.

Lyon laughed, "I thought everyone was already here so I came hurrying."

"But what I think is that you just missed me so much."

The dark blue haired girl reddened and blurted in embarrassment, "No I didn't!"

"Really?" he said and bent forward, their faces real close. Yes, a year had passed and Lyon noticed that he got taller. Boys? They just grow fast. Even his silver hair that used to be tied, now got longer and was freely falling down to his waist. Its beauty never failed to make him more attractive. A lot of girls really like him and for that she doesn't even know if she still has that chance. However, wishing isn't that bad or is it?

Lyon stood agape and before she would defend herself, the door suddenly opened revealing Miakis standing at their side.

"Oh isn't this a lovely portrait?" the dark-chocolate haired girl said with her hands clasped together, "now would you two hold still for a second while I get an artist?"

Before both reacted, a pretty brunette appeared behind Miakis. "Miakis would you-"

The princess or shall I say the young Queen was astonished as well. "I-I couldn't believe what I'm seeing right now!"

Lyon's eyes widened and took a step back from the prince. "Uh-ah..."

"It appears our newly appointed Queen's Knight has some loss of words," Miakis giggled.

"Now, now you two," Kyle interrupted as he walked past the group and into the room. "Shouldn't you be in the chariot, your Highness?" he asked Lymsleia, "And what might be happening this time?"

"It appears that two lovebirds have been caught," Miakis answered with a smile.

"You two were here kissing while the others are downstairs preparing?" the young girl, Lymsleia, still astounded.

Kyle patted the Seraphim's back, "Don't go blaming the prince! He was just hitting on Lyon and besides the prince was just admiring his beautiful blooming bride."

With that, Lyon was obviously dying of embarrassment. The ocean-blue orbs of the prince looked and noticed the girl's reaction so he broke off the yak, "We were just talking, nothing more."

"Yeah right with your face almost sticking to hers!" Lymsleia disbelieved.

The youngest knight Lyon snapped out from it, "Really, please stop it! Let's just get on with the reason why we're here."

The others nodded in agreement.

-Palace Gates-

Both girls were hiding through the back of the castle towards a white-golden chariot. The other stood and gave a clear sign while the younger followed and despite the supposed-to-be-not-noisy plan, she was too caught about something else to care. When finally they entered the door of the chariot's hidden side, the long brown-haired girl shrieked, "Brother is so annoying sometimes!"

"Angry that it wasn't you princess?" Miakis asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just obvious that you got a big crush on your brother!" the girl giggled.

"Ugh! NO! I was just mad that he didn't tell me about him and Lyon being together!" Lymsleia folded her arms.

Still Miakis laughed until someone knocked on the door and revealed a young woman wearing a long rosy-colored gown with laces going down at the sides which wrapped her arms while her long fawn hair was at her back with neat curls.

"You look beautiful Luserina!" Miakis said.

"I thought this would look good on me for the ball after the coronation." she smiled and bowed gently in front of Lymsleia. "It's about to start your Highness. The prince is waiting outside. I'll wait for the confirmation to begin." She turned as the door was closed behind her.

Both girls, Miakis and Lymsleia, looked at each other. "Well?" the latter asked.

"Ohhh, yeah, yeah. You look great as always. Guess I have to go ahead," Miakis said and gave the girl a hug.

-Previously-

"_First of all, this ceremony is of the essence and I know that all of you are thinking that we should be having a close watch on everything. However we need not worry too much because it's been a while since we heard any threats or anything precarious," Seraphim said as he cleared his throat, "Our security has been carefully organized and for that reason I permit the freedom of having a nice evening for all of us."_

_Both girls, Miakis and Lymsleia giggled while Lyon's cheeks revealed streaks of red as she thought of herself wearing a gown. Before she could continue with her daydreaming, Kyle uttered out loud, "Yeah! More women and cute girls!" _

_Lymsleia rolled her eyes. "There he goes again," Miakis complained._

"_Well yeah, I won't miss all the excitement besides Wilhelm would be there and that would be a stiff competition. But still, I know it's obvious that I'm more of a lady's attraction," Kyle boasted._

"_Whatever," Miakis said._

"_As I was saying, after the coronation all of you may go back to your rooms and change for the ball. Miakis please escort my sister back in the chariot. I will follow in a few minutes and Kyle please report this to Galleon and Toma. They're in the training hall…"_

_Kyle headed for the door first and then Miakis with Lymseia. Seraphim went after but before he went out, he turned to Lyon once more, "I'm sorry about what happened."_

_Lyon shook her head, "Uh-uhm no, it wasn't your fault." Then she stopped and looked at him as she saw him smile and his blue eyes gazing at her softly. _

_He turned again and went for the door._

The sky turned dark as an hour passed. Dazzling stars looked like they danced with the moonlight. Without these bright specks the night would have been dull. Footsteps were heard as he walked through the red carpet and people were eager to see him a while ago especially those who appear to be attracted to him. The awaited event has finally come.

_And the trumpets were once again blown…._

_**So do you guys have any idea what might happen in the coronation ceremony perhaps?**_

_**Reviews please! Hehe.**_


	4. The Coronation

**You Complete Me **

By Seraphic Desire

_I'm so sorry that it took me long before I could update. My studies are getting harder and harder, and all the pressure is getting on me. But then, we get to have a 2-week break and I guess that's enough payback from all the stress school's been giving me._

_Well I had one ending where the Prince goes with Georg but still Lyon dies. I didn't get to recruit Zunda so I guess that's why. _

_I really want to find some nice pics of the characters but I only found few. Do you know where I could find more?_

_Reminder: The Prince of Falena (Faroush) in this fanfic is named Seraphim._

_**Chapter IV**_

**I don't own Suikoden. **

He rushed as he went down the stairs of the palace. Knowing that a lot of people are already in the main hall, he decided to pass in the inner halls instead. As he came closer to a thick-wooden door, he reached for the knob and went in. Then clashes of swords were heard.

He gave a slight laugh as a young boy hollered and assaulted on another teen, "Don't be so hard on him, Richard. Besides, he's still in training," Kyle messed around.

"Hey!" Toma retorted as he put beside his sword and wiped his sweat.

"He's getting better though," Richard smiled.

"How come you're not with Mueller?" Kyle asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow, "That's something unusual."

Richard replied in a snap, "I've got nothing to do when I'm with him. I think I ought to do something different."

"You mean something challenging," the younger boy emphasized, "or maybe a bit of time with…"

"Don't push it," Richard looked at Toma with disdain, making the boy bite his tongue and apologize.

Kyle laughed at the two. The truth was he hadn't thought that Richard would ever decide to come off Mueller's back. But now, seeing Richard like this gave him an idea of the boy's different side. Mueller in war was great and very dedicated in his duty; even though he doesn't let the boy fight most of the time, Richard has grown to be a fine young man, suitable enough to be considered as a Queen's Knight. His skills and capabilities in combat are greater than what is expected in such a young age. Maybe now, he could actually build up more of it and become notable for his accomplishments.

"Got no time to waste…By the way, Toma, the Prince said we get to have fun tonight after the coronation. You guys better find something to wear perhaps a suit not for fighting. You know for the ladies," Kyle said as he walked backwards towards another door leading to the Guard's Room.

But then, something hit him at his back or maybe it was someone.

As he turned, a large façade of a great knight came into view. The strong body built and that serious face wouldn't be anyone else's except the Queen's knight he's been looking for. It was certainly, Galleon.

"No need to tell me," Galleon insisted.

"What? You're not going?" Kyle asked.

Galleon continued to walk and went out the training hall without a response. Kyle shrugged instead as he looked at the teens right at the corner.

Then Kyle went out too and there followed the two teens behind him.

* * *

Everyone's attention was closely fixed at the beautiful man standing in a distance. He has grown a lot and complimenting him as handsome was an understatement; he was more than handsome and to look at him intently felt like heaven's gift. Both the blood of a great couple is running through his veins and resemblance could be well seen. His mother, Queen Arshtat's stunning hair, ocean-blue eyes and her fair complexion made him look more like her but his well-built physique as time passed brought similarities to his father, Farid, Commander of the Queen's Knights, as well.

The excitement of the crowd to see a beautiful maiden out in the golden-white chariot is being awaited eagerly.

As the trumpets were blown loudly, the guards on patrol stood straight. And without a minute to spare, the golden-white chariot's door opened. On that moment, everyone stared in awe.

A once called little-Lymsleia bloomed as she went down with her brother assisting her.

The soft moonlight and the sky with its twinkling lights made the moment seem like thousand nights of worrying has passed.

Both walked through the long ruby-red carpet as everyone looked starry-eyed. Of course, who wouldn't be? Especially when everyone has seen the two grow from small gems into brilliant jewels.

As Lymsleia walked towards her future, she smiled making her as lovelier as an angel from paradise. Her shiny silver gown with its golden-yellow laces went down straight to her flat heels and its long black sleeves which were like her mother's. Her chocolate-brown hair was swaying at her back gently with the wind and the pair of brown eyes glittering was like her father's. Her beauty, however, shines like her mother's.

"You look wonderful," a voice went to her with the words which made her smile more. She looked straight at Seraphim and held a look of delight.

"Really brother?"

"Well, Of course. What made you think you won't?" the Prince asked in a whisper.

Lymsleia shook her head as he got rid of the red streaks that came along her face, "Nothing."

Their walk continued inside the palace. As expected, many were present to witness the crowning of the new Queen. The Queendom, itself, couldn't wait to begin its days of a new era.

The palace was an exotic beauty. The colors were vivid and dramatic. Its exquisite motif of golden yellow highlighted the grace divine power of the Sun in relation of this event. The light repainted walls display such fine carved details on it which made the chandelier illuminate through every single spot in the main hall. Paintings and artifacts exhibited has shown the brilliance of art and were obviously appraised by Bastan. Two extended white elegant tables were set at the sides of the walls and so were the other round tables for the guests. The Sun Palace surely had its preparations.

But thoroughly this event, reverence and politeness should be kept during the ceremony.

Two huge doors were opened for the two majesties.

Then, a majestic symphony was played.

Close friends, Queen's Knight and other important guests were already inside the Audience Chamber waiting. Familiar faces smiled and bowed as they came past them. To see them, it was one of the Prince's wishes.

He escorted the Princess towards her throne.

Even though, the memory of the previous coronation flooded into her mind, she was happy to be able to have this coronation once again with her brother, this time, on her side.

* * *

_The Oracle, Lady Haswar, gently held the crown and placed it onto the head of Lymsleia. Then she gladly stepped down the platform as the girl was about to make her proclamation._

"_I, Princess Lymsleia Falenas daughter of Queen Arshtat and Commander Farid of the Royal Family, proclaim myself with the divine power of the Sun as the new Queen of Falena through the vows I have made." _

"_And I hereby bring my judgment upon you Prince Seraphim Falenas, son of Queen Arshtat and Commander Farid and as my brother, with the power vested in me as Commander of the Queen's Knights."_

_Everyone bowed down in respect._

"_Let our mercy as deep as the Feitas and our authority as powerful as the Sun be revealed to the entire world!"the young Queen said._

_They raised their right hand as a fist on their chest and repeated, "Let our mercy as deep as the Feitas and our authority as powerful as the Sun be revealed to the entire world.

* * *

_

The main hall was full of nobles and free men. They cheered as the Queen and the Commander of the Queen's Knights ended the ceremony.

Lymsleia turned to Miakis and gave her a soft smile.

When the lady approached her, both gave each other a hug.

"You look wonderful! I thought you were wearing the usual gown you had on earlier inside the chariot," Miakis giggled.

Lym chuckled, "I just wanted it as a surprise."

Seraphim, on the other hand, was approached eagerly by his Knights, namely Kyle, Galleon, Miakis and Toma(even though he's still an apprentice). They bowed down and gave him a comforting smile. It was no doubt; they were the same fellows he had with him during the war. He called them as his friends and for him, it will never change.

Before any of them could speak, someone ran to him with an embrace at his back unknowingly. He was surprised, needless to say, and didn't even know who it was until the girl spoke.

"Congratulations Prince!" she said loudly with a very cheerful face but continued, "I mean, Commander of the Queen's Knights!"

Seraphim pulled her down and faced her with a reply, "Thanks."

"And they said they were just friends," Miakis said loudly.

"Whoa? Really? You two?" Toma went closely looking at the eyes of both Lyon and the Prince whose hands were still interlocked. Lyon took off her hands from Seraphim and turned to the other side as she blushed from the question.

Seraphim chuckled. Then he waved his hand to signal a guard standing on the door on the left side of the hall which leads to the kitchen. "Excuse me for a minute."

He went up the platform at the side of Lymsleia. Then everyone had their attention at him as Lucretia tapped her glass with the use of a fork.

"I would like to thank everyone in behalf of Queen Lymsleia for being here today to celebrate the coronation event and also we would like to express our great gratitude to our Guest Chef for tonight, Retso, for the Food & Wine Parade we have prepared for all of you," Seraphim raised his glass of wine to the man standing at the corner of the room, "Well, everyone enjoy," this time he nodded to the people in front of him.

An applaud was heard but was stopped when suddenly a magnificent opus was heard from the Do-Re-Mi elves. Then the kitchen door busted open and one by one, chefs came out with their own delicacies at hand. Another batch came and this time it was wine they were serving.

The once-empty tables were full of luscious food and if you were there, it wouldn't be surprising if you drooled. As some people ate, there were also a few who stood and mingled with the other guests.

Seraphim walked back towards the group feeling contented. Kyle was obviously looking for women he liked while Galleon just stood there with his arms folded and that serious face on him. Toma was with Richard. Miakis, then again, was giggling while talking to Lyon. 'They hadn't changed,' he thought.

As he was about to get there, a woman approached him.

"How about changing for the dance, Commander?" Lucretia Merces, his former tactician and a soon-to-be appointed Prime Minister of the land. Lucretia's suggestions were always chosen except the time when they were naming the Dawn Celestial Castle of Ceras Lake. It was funny though, thinking that a tactician wasn't that good in names but was excellent in every strategy formed in wars. This time, however, her suggestion was likely to be heeded.

Seraphim just nodded as the Lady fanned herself. He advanced towards the group knowing that they were all waiting for the time they promised to have.

As he came, the knights faced him, "As all of you are looking forward to, I permit all of you to go back to your chambers and enjoy the rest of the night."

* * *

Everyone was having a good time with their accompanied guests. However, some weren't.

"I said I don't want to!" Faylen shouted at his brother.

"But-but you look beautiful tonight and you're still not in talking terms with Roy," Faylon retorted.

It was true. Faylen didn't look the usual. Her short pinkish hair was stylishly locked with curls and the gown she was wearing made her look lady-like than the tomboyish clothes she always wore. For the truth, it was hard to notice that it was actually Faylen in that outfit. The scarlet gown prettily matched up with her hair and eyes.

"It was his fault! He's the one who's supposed to apologize!"

"I can't just wait for you two to get things calm," Faylon said, frowning.

"Of course, you can't! You still have a date with Nikea."

"I-I wouldn't call it a date!" This time it was Faylon who shouted back at her. "We're just having an appetite contest."

"Just go away," Faylen said as she stood leaning on the wall.

Faylon shrugged and left her as she wanted to. He felt bad for her sister though, but he couldn't convince her enough. As he walked, he searched for a certain table. Then in an instant, found it with a girl, Nikea. His sister was right but he still wasn't used with the word 'date.' This was the third time with Nikea and he was comfortable being with her but now he wasn't sure. For the past few days, he's been having this frequent stomach churns whenever he plans on going out with her and he didn't like it. The only way to solve this is through asking her…a very important question.

While Faylon was sorting things out with his own problems, as predicted, Gavaya was on search but it wasn't just a search. In fact, he was asking every girl he could bump into. The next target was a girl he thought he didn't know, a girl who's standing on the corner of the room all alone and is likely to be called a wallflower. And according to Gavaya's theory, a dance or a proposal might make a lady's day perfect. But unfortunately, that wallflower is no other than Faylen.

Gavaya leaned close to the girl, "Hey, can you be my…" Before he could finish, Faylen took hold of his hand as she saw a typical young man coming towards her. "Save it. Just dance," she insisted. She kept on eyeing the guy and by the look on her face, she was trying to get his attention as well. Then it must be Roy, a well-known double of the Prince during the battles.

* * *

_How was that for a fourth chapter? Don't worry about the next chapter...I'll update as soon as I can. _

_Thanks to Shang, Tanuuki, Sialeeds, Pacifist, Luckydice1012, Jasmin, E.L. Ash, Na-chan1, Rie Mizuki and Himeyuki for the reviews!_

_Once again, thanks to all!_

_Reviews please: )_


	5. Undeniably Confused

**Suikoden V**

**-You Complete Me-**

By Seraphic Desire

I was supposed to work on my Inuyasha fanfic but there wasn't enough inspiration to continue with it. I just realized that I had a lot of grammatical errors and I wanted to edit it so bad. But based on my personal cravings for animes and stuff, I preferred to update in this Suikoden fanfic.

I just wish there were more reviews to lighten my day for a faster update! Hehe…

Thanks for the reviewers though!

**Note (Reminder): **Faroush or Prince of Falena is named Seraphim in this fanfic.

_**Chapter V**_

**I do not own Suikoden! So don't sue!**

_**(The other day…)**_

"_Luserina!" Euram kept on following her as they entered her room. "I'm sorry. I was completely busy with work in the palace. I lost track of time."_

"_Time?" the girl asked in dismay._

_Euram stood straight and tried to explain clearer this time._

"_You were out for days without even visiting mother! I bet you didn't even care when you knew she…" Luserina choked. She couldn't say it. Hearing that word would just probably get her to tears again. Luserina turned back and sat at the foot of her bed._

"_I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry," he apologized once again. "I promised myself to serve Falena and the Prince because of what I've done but I-I.."_

"_No, it's okay. What's done is done," Luserina gave in. "We'll have to start the burial ceremony now since we can't afford to mix schedules with tomorrow's coronation."_

_Euram went closer to her. "Don't you want to invite friends for the burial?"_

"_No, it'll be fine. All mother needs is the two of us," she said and stood up. As she was about to leave the room, Euram took hold of her hand. And before she attempted to move on, he whispered right onto her ear, "I'm going to take us back for you and for the family. All I need is your help."_

'_Take us back?' she thought as her eyes widened. _

_Luserina turned to her brother. Without even a split of a second, she slapped him in the face and took rid of his hand. "You promised! You said you're going to serve Falena! You said it to the Prince himself!" _

"_I suppose I did," he grinned even though the slap really caused his cheek to redden. "But I changed. People change. Not completely though. Still, I'm not aiming for the throne dear sister. I'm simply planning for us to rise from this pathetic state. Don't you agree?"_

_Luserina didn't answer. She thought of it and hearing it from his brother was agreeable. Although, he might have been considered a foe back then, she thought it was because of her father's influence and now that her father's gone, Euram has shown his true self from the barriers of greed and intolerance. His thin form was now transformed to a better physical type since he had his sword practices during the middle of the night after a hard day's work in restoration management. His voice was even deeper; must be puberty. To think he was also stupid wasn't a fact anymore but an opinion due to restudying._

_Yes, Euram changed but will that change stay forever or is this another plot like her father did? It was nonetheless, frightening but she might also be wrong. What was wrong in taking back the family? Is it because of the title the Barows' family lost or because of their father, Salum Barrows, who kept on doing foolishness for the faction? It is confusing but as she thought of it, she doubted if Euram was wrong._

_She still didn't answer. _

"_Aren't you in love with the Prince?" A question hit her strongly as his brother stared at her. _

_How did he know? Maybe it was an obvious attraction. She always did care for the Prince from the very beginning until today. _

"_Sister, this is all for you. Don't you see it? To be with the one you love," Euram said, convincingly._

_This time Luserina faced him, "Even if I marry him, there will be no throne waiting. Your plan is foolishness, Euram! Don't try walking the same path as father's!"_

"_I'm not!" Euram yelled, "Don't you compare me with father! I'm not him! And didn't I tell you I wasn't aiming for the throne?" _

_Again, Luserina looked blank. _

"_Don't you still get it? I'm doing this for the family! Do you want us to be put to shame every time we introduce ourselves as a member of the Barrows family? Can't you see where I'm going at?"_

_There was complete silence as Euram waited for her sister's response. He looked at her with a hopeful wish that she would concur. Yet, there was nothing. _

_Luserina's mind was still battling with thoughts of whether she should or she wasn't supposed to. It was difficult having these kinds of problems especially when her mother just died. _

_Soon, he gave up. He regained his posture and went past the opened door when suddenly the girl leaning against the wall, whispered something._

"_B-but what if he doesn't love me?"_

_With those words, Euram stopped and replied back._

"_Just think about it…," he said as he continued to walk away.

* * *

_

Luserina's mind drifted of what happened the other day before her mother's burial and upon seeing the Prince in a distance, she couldn't help herself to feel happy for him or simply take self-pity of what she's going through.

More people danced and quite a few ate at their tables but the Prince was having a conversation with Shula Valya, Sharmista and their companions. There were also Boz Wilde from Estrise, Vice-Captain Bernadette of the Island Nations, Dinn with his wife Salisha, and Commander Craig of the Dragon Cavalry.

"I hear that you're going to reside in Sol-Falena, Shula," Bernadette asked.

"Yes, I will since the pact between Armes and Falena has been made. I don't think there would be any more problems," a beautiful man in his twenties replied. "Perhaps running as an ambassador would be my next step."

"That's wonderful. Such high standards shouldn't go to waste!" Craig praised.

"I agree as well," Seraphim nodded, "Best wishes also for you and Sharmista."

Sharmista smiled, "Thank you and to you too, perhaps?"

Seraphim gave a bit of a laugh, "Well…"

"You should find yourself a fine lady, Commander!" Boz laughed aloud as he teased Seraphim.

As he was about to say something else, a lovely girl, the same girl who was looking in a distance appeared before them. She came in wearing a smile and greeted them.

"Oh, Lady Luserina. We offer our deepest sympathies of your mother's death," Dinn empathized.

The word death tingled through her spine as the fresh evening air made its way through her back. "Thank you. I and my brother had the burial ceremony yesterday though. But, I came here to lighten things up a bit."

"It's nice to have you here with us," Seraphim said with a smile.

* * *

"See you later!" Lyon waved at Miakis as they entered their own chambers.

When she got inside, she gasped seeing her gown laid on bed. It was, for her, an unexpected beautifully designed gown made by Josephine. Its color of black accented with the color of the twilight rune which is red orange made it as striking as possible. She squealed in excitement as she grabbed it and tried to see if it looked good on her. Then, she was left speechless.

A knock went to the door and came in was Linnet. She smiled as she saw Lyon in front of the mirror holding the gown.

"Shall we start doing your hair, Lady Lyon?"

Lyon just nodded and again laid the gown on the bed. As she walked towards the chair in front of her, she slowly took off her clothes. Linnet grabbed the bathrobe and had it on her shoulders as it wrapped Lyon's half-naked body. The intense feeling of seeing herself differently, coiled up Lyon's stomach. This was, again, another obstacle in her life she had to go on to.

To ease up things a little bit, she did what she had never done before in front of somebody. It was one of the things she did alone. Thinking that she wouldn't sound good to anyone, she never sung out of her room. But now, she needed to relax more than get anxious all through the night.

"_If I could be an angel,_

_I'll hold you close never letting you go_

_I'll take your sorrow_

_Free you from the endless road_

_To make you smile_

_To make you laugh_

_A love that finds paradise_

_Fate intertwined…"_

Linnet gasped as she heard her sing. She felt as if the song came with the gush of the wind and flowing like the graceful waters of a stream. Before she could even praise Lyon of her founded talent, someone came in through the door.

"You never told me, you could sing!" Miakis rushed in.

"Everyone sings. There's no big deal about it," Lyon replied.

"Yes there is. Am I right Linnet?" Miakis asked not taking her eyes on Lyon.

"Umm…Yes," Linnet agreed.

Lyon didn't comment anything else so Miakis went closer to both girls.

"I came by to spend a bit of time here before getting myself prepared for tonight," she said.

"A bit nervous of seeing Commander Roog of the Dragon Brigade?" Lyon laughed.

It wasn't all teasing. A part of it was true. She was nervous to see Roog. It was because she was going to dance with him, formally. And dancing with gowns wasn't really her thing. Maybe she was too used in wearing her Queen's Knight attire. But remembering the times that Roog complimented her, seem to help and I guess it's time to get to it.

"Ugh," was all Miakis could say.

"I think you better hurry up. You don't want your date apprehensively waiting, right?" this time Lyon was teasing.

Miakis turned around, seeing as Lyon's question was true. "Was that payback for what I did to you in the Guard Room?" Miakis chuckled. She wasn't waiting for an answer so she went for the door.

"I'll see you downstairs then!" Miakis closed the door behind her as she smiled, a smile with a hidden agenda.

* * *

"It's official! He is really stupid!" Faylen walked out leaving Gavaya completely dumbfounded thinking that he was the one being called stupid and having no idea of getting the girl offended.

Faylen felt as though she was invisible to Roy. Of all the times they spent together, she thought Roy knew her better than anyone else but because of their current situation, she couldn't stop to think if he really did. Her heart ached of the thought that Roy could leave her in an instant knowing that he admires someone else. However, she didn't give up on him. But will she give up now?

She stopped and found herself leaning on the windowsill trying to erase everything about what happened. She was in front of him! How could he not notice? Maybe because she didn't look like she usually does. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought of it that way.

'No. I'm the one, who's stupid,' she thought as she covered her face while crying, 'I should have thought this would happen. I guess I wasn't just good enough for him.'

"You know, it's not good for a lady to cry on a party," someone uttered beside her.

She immediately wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at the young man beside her. He was there leaning on the wall. He wasn't looking at her but he was there, talking to her.

"I know it's none of my business, why are you crying anyway?" Roy asked.

'Doesn't he notice?' she thought instead of answering him. Realizing of her mistake, she quietly laughed.

"So now you're laughing," he said, a bit confused.

"I was waiting for someone but he didn't even notice," she replied. "How come you're standing here anyway?"

"I was looking for someone, couldn't find her though."

Faylen looked down, sad of what she heard. Memories flashed through her mind again when both of them were on the northern continent; Roy was practicing and she was always there caring for him when he grew tired from theatre play. These memories, she always thought there was a sparkle in it.

"So you're really looking for Lyon, huh…" she said in a monotone voice.

A breeze went in from the opened window as silence flooded between them. That wasn't a question yet it did seem like it. For her, it was a realization.

"No…," Roy said still not looking at the girl beside him, "I was looking for you."

'Me?' reality hit her head as that statement caught her breath. Faylen turned to look at him, "B-but I thought…"

"I was always looking for you," this time he looked at her.

'_Always…' _This was the first time Roy ever looked at her like that. His eyes were soft, not like the usual. He always looked at her sturdily. But now, it was different. Was this the one she was waiting for the whole time?

* * *

As time passed, the Prince who was always asked to dance never asked anyone.

Women were always catching a glimpse of him in his Commander of the Queen's Knights attire. It wasn't everyday, anyway, that he strolls in town with it. He does look mature now than the previous days they caught sight of him. So they were taking advantage of this event to get a dance or, if lucky enough, talk to him.

"You should ask someone for a dance, Prince. You never know, maybe one of those ladies will become your bride one day," Boz Wilde said.

Seraphim just smiled.

"Or perhaps you're waiting for someone?" Dinn asked.

Boz laughed, "She must be lucky."

"Yes, to have a man who's a Prince and a Commander of the Queen's Knights. She must be amazingly of high standards as well," Craig agreed.

"I bet she's protective enough to keep the Prince from getting hurt," a chocolate-haired girl appeared and left instantly waving her hands to a man, Roog, in a distance.

"Is she?" Bernadette asked. "Well I see Miakis knows this girl of which we speak."

* * *

That's it for the fifth chapter...I won't be updating though until I get reviews...

REVIEWS PLS.!


End file.
